comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-07-03 - Ghost Walk
It is getting towards early evening and people are getting excited about the fourth. Fireworks are illegal in the city, even sparklers, but that doesn't stop many people from buying them and using them when they think no one is watching. The scent and sound of small Chinese style firecrackers waft through the alleys and back streets. Currently one young man is in a grumpy mood. The sulfurous scent of the bottle rockets and black cat screechers is making his nose itch and burn, and the sounds have made his ears pull against his skull tightly. As he stalks along he happens across another FOH meeting poster on a wall and he reaches out to claw it. Coming from a country that doesn't celebrate this holiday, for it lost that war, Jonothon had been quietly fascinated with all the light shows goes on. On top of that the people of New York are celebrating.. and he's a telepath. That's why he's lost. A bit too much mental pressure, and distractions on top of it. Wearing black as he always does, Jono only notices you during the clawing of the poster. Quite lucky to have seen you at all. <<..Jeremy?>> A private thought from where the Brit stands some yards away. It's all those layers that has him asking. Jeremy's ears flip up at the sound of his name and he turns around, his eyes unshaded by glasses due to the late hour. They glow a reflective green like any other nocturnal animal's. "... who's there?" he grunts out as he steps forward. "Oh.. Yer.. Jonothon..right.. Lily's friend?" he says, hoping he's remember the name. "Whatcha doin' out here?" he asks as he takes a few more steps in the Brit's direction. As the mutants meet a greet something else has noticed their presence.. well mostly Jono's. He's pretty much a psionic beacon. The area becomes cooler, slowly dropping degree by degree in the darkened alleyway. Temperature drops and the teen doesn't actually notice at first. He can't feel temperatures until they reach extremes. << Yeah, Jonothon. >> Said with a nod and a smile. << I didn't really expect to see you again, but I don't mean that finding you is a bad thing. How have you been? >> Aren't you miserable in that outfit? Something stirs within the teen's eyes though. Black pupils shift to flames. They flicker and dance surrounded by orange tinged brown irises. Jeremy is sweltering! How could the tiger teen not be? It's in the high 80's today. He pulls down his scarf and shrugs. "It's a big city but a small world, " he grins, whiskers fanning out. "Paths cross when ya least expect, I gather." he answers. The temperature continues to plummet but Jeremy doesn't notice, he's too busy tilting his head. "That's a neat trick.. ya see in the dark too?" he asks as he spots the flicker in the other teen's gaze. As they talk an awareness awakens further. Jeremy's breath is soon visible as more than just a cool chill infects the alley. There is a sensation of tension, and of being watched. << Eh? >> Does he what? Jonothon honestly has no idea what Jeremy means. << I can't see in the dark, no. Why do you ask...>> He trails off as he notices your breath pluming with the chill. There's a blink of confusion and he looks around briefly. << Is it getting colder here? >> It should be noted that there's no breath showing from Jono's mouth, and yet there is some hovering around chest level. Not a puff if air, but a general haze there. Some heat source lurks beneath his clothing. << I can't feel the weather.. >> Jeremy mrrrs, "Yer eyes man, they re glowin'.. all orange.. like fire.." he murmurs as he finally takes notice of the chill and the strange aura percolating about them. It sends a tingle down his spine and makes his fur rise up.. "What the hell?" he mutters out, looking around as if expecting some one or something to jump out. Something solidifies behind Jono, but it isn't yet visible to mundane eyes like Jeremy's. Jono? He might. Or he might just sense a presence. Off in the corner a trash can falls over abruptly. His eyes are what? Those fire filled eyes go huge with this news as the teen not only realizes that his senses are suddenly screaming. There's someone behind him? Jonothon can't help it as he bursts into flame. Now, he doesn't give off heat and that fire doesn't burn, but it sure looks like it could. This occurs as the can tips over. << ..Christ. There's something here! >> Said as the teen spins around. But there's nothing obviously there in spite of the fact he's trying to see it. Jeremy yowls when Jono 'catches on fire'. "$#@!in' A!" he growls as he back away, his feral instincts urging him on. "What the hell.. are are ya doin'? Spontaneously combustin'? stop drop an' roll er somethin'!" he hisses, as he stares. Some one here? He'll worry about that later, the dude is on fire! The sudden rise of psychokinetic energy makes the wraith strengthen, feeding on the explosion of emotion and potency. It flickers into a spectral vision, hazy and erratic like an old silent film as it lurks now on the fire escape three stories above them. As Jeremy backs away, Jonothon is motioning for him to move. Mainly so that he can back away too. << I'm not really on fire. >> Shit, this is bad. There are people who are going to see. << It happens. Part of my power. >> The psy-fire curls around the teen, showing that he's entirely unsettled. Doesn't know where the problem is, just that there is one. And then the entity goes visual and the teen is looking up at it. His eyes are entirely flame filled now. << Shit, run. >> That's what he plans to do. Run! So can't risk blasting anything inside the city. Not unless he has no other choice. How can he hurt... whatever this is anyway? Jeremy huhs? "Run? from what man?!" the feral growls, the wildness growling and clawing at the back of his mind. It knows something is wrong. Very wrong. He shakes his head. However neither is given the opportunity to escape as the entity appears at the mouth of the exit way. It points at Jono, mouthing something. It looks.. horrific.. Pale where it's visible, like a decaying corpse so far gone it's gender is unidentifiable. Jeremy growls as he finally spots the thing. "Oh $#^- what the $#@! is that!" he snarls, his tail uncurling from his waist to lash wildly behind him. Jonothon tries to run, but he doesn't get more than a couple of long paces before that thing appears and blocks the way out. What is that? << The thing we have to run from! >> Not that this appears to be an option at the moment. << Go. If it wants me then you can get away. >> Said without even thinking about it. The teen also decides to act. Making sure that Jeremy isn't in his way, Jono will push at the other if necessary to clear a path. The psy-fire will touch with this, but again, it doesn't burn. Plucks at clothing, tingles over skin, but no harm is done. Jono certainly tries to hurt that thing though as he squares his shoulder and blasts at it. A wide beam of fire that doesn't do straight lines. It tends to curl, and yet still gets in the general direction of where he's aiming. Been working on that lately. Aiming and not hitting full force. Jeremy is backing as far as he can down the alley but how far he can go? there are two other alleys that split off from this one and a third that is partially blocked by a wall of garbage and a wooden fence. Fortunately for Jono and Jere, the feral is not in the line of fire. Unfortunately for the wraith it is. A female scream shrieks as it's struck and it flickers out of existence. But it swiftly reappears, angry as it throws it's spindly arms out as if pushing. A telekinetic shove rushes through the alley towards both of the mutants. The cat ends up on his tail end, his eyes wide. "Holy $#@^ !" he snarls, eyes wide and whiskers fanned. ..He hit it! There's this brief feeling of euphoria before Jonothon gets knocked over as well. The telekinetic shove hits the teen spot on and he tumbles for it. Psy-fire tendrils lash out even as he attempts to stop himself with his hands. Ow! That hurt. << STOP IT! >> Loudly and directed right at the apparition. The blasts are all he thinks has right now, and Jono's pretty sure this isn't going to end well. << What do you want?! Leave us alone! >> Even as he struggles to pick himself up. Doesn't notice that the psy-fire is digging little scrapes in the pavement around him. Jeremy scrambles back onto his feet and yowls, holding at his head, one leg dropping to his knee. This is a bit too chaotic for the feral, and it seems Jono isn't the only one struggling for control. The wraith doesn't attack again, but it still appears angry, wary. It points once more at Jono, slowly flickering in and out of reality as it 'walks' towards him. It seems to be trying to speak but no audible words are heard. Dust and debris on the ground flow away from the phantom, sending a few cola cans and news papers flipping and rolling down the alley and into the trash cans. Jonothon will be apologizing later, and in droves, for he'll feel horrible about this. He's all power and very little control. That is a lousy combo. << Jeremy, run! >> It's pointing at him, and the teen holds his ground as the creature approaches. There's a wariness there too, as well as fear. It shows well in the psy-fire that surrounds him. << I can't understand you. You aren't heard. >> As the thing gets close, the teen steps back. << Don't get any closer. >> He will blast it again if he gets too scared. Jeremy growls, pulling his hands from his head to either side of him. His teeth are bared and his claws are out. Running away doesn't appear to be what he's interested in doing. "..I.. I can.. smell blood.. lots.. of it.." he abruptly growls out as the Wraith continues to silently utter out whatever it is it's trying to say. "gah.. somethin'.. somethin's rottin'.. " he yowls putting the back of his hand to his nose. And yes even Jono can smell it now. Because it isn't real, it's a ghostly illusion, so it doesn't actually require nostrils to detect. The wraith seems to be loosing patience and it abruptly vanishes.. only to appear right next to Jono and it reaches out to grab hold of his face. There's a fearful glance to Jeremy. Blood? Rotting and blood? That totally doesn't.. grah, that smells horrible! Jonothon is too unsettled to even realize that he shouldn't be smelling this at all. Even more so as that thing reaches for his face. In as much as it can make contact, the teen blasts out of sheer desperation. This time it's full strength. *PHOOM!* << !!!! >> Eeeeek! The ghost disappears into a haze of biokinetic energy. But some how even as it vaporizes a jolt of emotion, flashes of memory ride the crest of the fire and try to reach into Jono's mind. A flash : A woman walking in a dark alley. Another Flash : A glint of metal and a reflection off some eye glasses. There is a flood of emotion, fear, over whelming, paralyzing fear! At least there is no pain, the vision fades with a final flicker of image: A grate, by a fence, covered up by tons of garbage. Jeremy mean while is holding up his arms, to shade his eyes, and has backed himself up against a wall, his tail lashing. "Grrrrrlllll!!!!" << AHHH! >> The teen screams with the flood of emotion. It's heard for blocks all around. Already worn out from two blasts, Jonothon can't stop that psychic assault. He sees what the spirit wants him to see, and feels what it wants him to feel. The poor kid broadcasts this too. Anyone not shielded will be feeling it too. And then it's over. At least it was brief? Jonothon collapses to the pavement. Sure he's still covered in psy-fire, but it's dimmed a good deal. Reeling even as he is. And it's there, laying on the rough ground, that he realizes he's looking at the pile of garbage. All he can do for the moment is point at that grate. There! Jeremy has no kind of shielding and he drops to all fours with another yowl. Darn telepaths! so loud! The sound of traffic going out of control is swiftly heard as people weave and twist as they drive along on a near by street. One of them zips when they should have zagged and slams into another car. There is a loud crash following by a continuous horn honk. As a distant siren wails, Jeremy is glowering at Jono, a half mad expression there, fearful.. with anger just barely held back. The pointing is ignored, perhaps not even understood. If you think you have a headache, try being the telepath who just did this. Jonothon is reeling, but he knows now what he needs to do. Stubborn to extremes, the teen hauls himself to his hands and knees and crawls to that trash pile. A few feet and he manages to climb to his feet. Guided by memories not his own, area illuminated by his own power, Jono begins to clear that grate. Doesn't care how long it will take. He's struggling with it. Jeremy seems to be forgotten. As Jono stands and moves towards the pile of trash and garbage the feral still upon all fours backs away, growling. In the end it's the inborn fear of fire that keeps the tiger from attacking. Instead he leaps up onto the fire escape and begins to climb. The trash is pretty gross as one would expect. Most of it has been sitting there for weeks if not months. There is also an over abundance of roaches of every shape and size. Big ones. Little ones. Jumping ones, flying ones! some of the run from Jono while others creep and crawl towards him. Eventually Jono finds the grate. It's old and rusty, and there is trickle of water washing through it. Since it appears to be a storm drain. Down below the rusty bars he can see more trash, and what looks like a mostly decomposed skull. Jonothon got over his fear of trash during the years he lived homeless in London. Not that he enjoys any of this, but he knows that it's important. That's far more important than any dirt he's going to get on himself. Unmindful that Jeremy is moving upwards, the Brit heaves things out of his way until he uncovers that skull. Dropping down to his knees, the psy-fire pulls in to where it's barely visible as he drops a hand down to that grate, fingers through the rusty bars. << I see you. >> He murmurs down to the skull. Suddenly he's exhausted and he droops forward for it. Nearly passes out, but his weight on his hand, which slips over damp bars wakes him up fast. The feral jumps to the next level and swiftly is out of sight as he slips over the ledge of the roof. The lingering empathic barrage has over whelmed him and the wildness is in charge. It's decided that it would rather be else where. Away from the fire. Away from the disconnected sense of fear. The wail of sirens gets louder as police and ambulances turn onto this block. They aren't moving towards the alley their goal will be the accidents on the road itself for now. The skull remains silent but a rat lunges out of the way, heading deeper into the sewers. To get the body out the grate itself will have to be pulled out and it's likely to be heavy around 50 to 70 or more pounds. No, Jonothon won't be trying to remove the body. Not only is he too tired for such things, but that wouldn't be a good idea as far as the cops go. Rising to his feet, looking fairly filthy now thanks to his rolling over the pavement, and digging through garbage, the teen realizes this could be the perfect time. Now if only he weren't so tired. Not moving as quickly as he could be, Jonothon heads out to the main street to find a cop. They shouldn't be too hard to find. At least he looks as confused as most everyone out here with that spread of fear? There are a number of cops out now, directing traffic, taking statements. There are a number of folks standing on the sidewalks too, rubbernecking at the fender bender accident. Thankfully it appears no one is seriously hurt. Jono can hear whispers and talking. "There was a weird gold light.. I think some fire works went off." "I was feeling weird.. it was like a waking night mare.. " "I bet it was some kind of mutie freak attack! I'm telling you Ingrid, what's the world coming to?" Approaching the nearest officer, looking rather filthy, the teen asks, << Excuse me? >> His British voice is of course a little strange, but he doesn't give people time to puzzle at that. << I ..I think I found a body in that alley. >> Hesitant, scared. It's of course feigned, but Jonothon tries. Doesn't linger either. Moves away, and motions for the people to follow. Not trying to escape! Trying to show. The very professional looking man looks over at Jono. ".... What did you say?" he asks, his tone not rude but very curt. Apparently he wants to make sure he heard what the boy said right. The cop follows after Jono and waves one of his fellow officers with him. Jonothon nods, << There's this hole with bars over it. I think it might be a skull. >> Into the alley he goes, and to where he cleared that pile of trash. Moving to the grate, the teen points down at it. << I don't get any of this. There was this scream and I saw this spot. Thought I was going to pass out. Dug through this all and found it. >> It's a risk admitting that he was affected by the weirdness, but he knows he's not the only one. The officers rush over to see and one of them swears. "Damn, not another one.." and he's quickly calling in for back up, detectives and a crime scene unit. Mean while the other one begins to ask Jono all sorts of questions, what is name is.. what he was doing in alley, why he thought to dig through the trash... The teen expected the questions, and doesn't have a problem answering them. Of course he doesn't tell the whole truth, but he does admit that the scream did it, and he does give his real name. He saw that area somehow thanks to that scream, and knew there was something under the trash. If he comes off as insane, he's fine with that. As for why? Stopped to talk to a friend, who ran off instead of staying. Which is totally true. Wanted to get off the busy streets so they ducked into the alley for a little while. << Do you know what all this is? What was that scream? ..Why was I digging through that trash? >> No, Jono doesn't expect the officer to answer. The officer writes every thing down. ".. I don't know son.. it's damned strange... " he says, shaking his head. Fortunately for Jono the officer doesn't think he's involved, save for finding the body. "You have a number and address you can be reached at if we have further questions?" That was the goal! Not involved. Just at the wrong spot at the right time. Jonothon nods and gives the man the number and address for the school. Totally not about to deny the officer that. Another reason to keep things as to the truth as possible. That way he can remember the details later. Oy, explaining this to the professor is going to suck. << Can I go now? >> Asked in such a way to suggest he's uncomfortable with how filthy he is. Which he actually is. Thankfully he can't smell it. Thoughts also shift to Jeremy. Jono hopes that he's okay. The officer goes over the statement again, making sure of all the facts before he finally yes "Okay yes, you can go.. Thanks for letting us know what you found.. That was a brave thing.." By this point other officers and CSI people are taking pictures, and a coroner's van is pulling up. << Feels more messy. >> Said ruefully as Jonothon takes his leave. Oh yes, he's getting the heck out of dodge. His thoughts are heavy ones. On the spirit, and on Jeremy. Stopping a short distance away he looks upwards, trying to spot that black clad figure. Is Jeremy around? Otherwise Jono will find the bus that will take him to the train, so that he can be avoided by other passengers as he returns to Westchester.